The Charmer's Mark
by Miss Odale Overstrand
Summary: Lisa and Ella were to ordinary girls in a normal world, but then thet got marked an travels to antoher universe. There they meet Zoey Redbird, Neferet and the nerd herd.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lisa and I had been bestfriends since sixth grade. We had laughed together, cried together, travelled through universes, and (believe it or not) turned into mythical creatures together. Yeah, it's a long story, and there's lots of blood, betrayal, friendship and romances. I hope that I did mention blood and betrayal. It all started one day during an autumn, long ago.

We were standing at the bus station, Lisa, Julia and I. As usually, we were chatting about everything between sun (excuse me, I meant moon) and earth. Lisa and I coughed violently, but we had decided to do our every-sunday-shopping-day. We could be sick tomorrow, instead.  
"You're really doing everything together, don't you?" Julia sighed. Lisa and I snickered, and then I got another violent attack of coughing.

"I'm dying!" I complained, and fake-fainted onto one of the benches. Julia and Lisa couldn't stop laughing as I sticked out my tounge. We were acting like five-year olds, though we were sixteen.

"Should we leave Ella here, or drag her onto the bus and pertend that she's just drunk?" Lisa asked, as the bus arrived.

"Look, it's a miracle!" I exclaimed, and jumped up. "I'm alive!" Lisa and I begun to cough again. Julia sighed irritated.

"Will you stay here, or go shopping?" she asked. Her hazel eyes gazed at my forehead.

"Jeez, Ella!" Julia looked at Lisa, too. "And Lisa, you too! What is that?" She pointed at my forehead.

"What?" I asked, and touched my forehead. Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain run through my head. "Ouch!" I looked at Lisa.

"Ella, are you alright?" Lisa asked me, but I couldn't answer. I could just stare at Lisa's forehead. There was a crescent, and that crescent hadn't been there one minute ago.

"We can talk later, I want to get on that bus." I replied, and stepped on the bus. We settled down at the seats at the back of the bus.

"_What _is that?" Julia asked me, and pointed at my forehead.

"What is what?" I didn't understand what she was talking about. Lisa pulled out a mirror from her bag.

"Look here, Ella." she said, and I looked at my reflection.

"Sweet erbos!" I gasped. My face was unusally pale, even to be me, and at my forehead there was a crescent in the same colour and size as Lisa's. I touched the crescent again, and one single word appeard in my head. _Vampyre_. Why?

"You got one too." I said, and handed the mirror to Lisa.

"Do I..? Oh!" Lisa almost dropped the mirror at the bus's floor. Her hair seemed to be even redder against her pale skin, and her eyes seemed to be more green. And when I thought about her hair... had it grown a little? I fingered at my own hair, which also seemed to have grown a little. Otherwise, I couldn't see any difference at my hair. It was the same boring hair colour, that I never really could decide _which _colour it truly was. Sometimes it seemed to be light-brown, sometimes darke-blonde. There were only one loope in my hair that I truly could trust in which colour it truly was. 'The Bimbo Spot', as Jojo (my dear firend) called it. 'The Bimbo Spot' was bright blonde, the same colour as all of my hair had when I was a little girl. But my hair had darkened in time, and now I couldn't decide which colour it truly had.

"When did you do that?" Julia asked, "And why didn't you tell me? Now I looks like some sort of outsider!" Julia puffed up her smooth, black hair.

"It's not like we really planned this." I said, and felt a little anger grow in me. Why did she always act like it was _our _fault when something that she hadn't planned happend?  
I told myself to don't act stupid, and then I saw _him_. He just sat there, one or two seats from us and just watched us. The man was arounf twenty-twentyfive, and was pale. At his forehead he had a crescent, just as Lisa and I. But that wasn't everything, he aslo had a tatu that looked like arrows that shoot out from his crescent. Honestly he scared the crap out of me. Lisa seemed to have noticed him too, but Julia didn't seem to have a clue about what we was watching.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, "Lisa? Ella? Hello!" Nope, she didn't see him.

"Don't you see him?" I replied, "The man?"

"What m-" but then the air exploded. At least the bus did. The scariest thing was that no one screamed, everything I could hear as my vision went black was my heartbeat.

As I awoke, I felt a lovley and salt and... _Perfect_. My mouth watered and I took a deep breath, and looked around. Where was I? As a wiccan, I believed in reincarnation (be reborned, if you didn't know), and heaven was not at my map. A voice begun to speak

_Daughter._

The voice was almost as wonderful as the smell, and I closed my eyes.

"Yes?" I replied, and wondered if it was some sort of judgement. I hoped that the Goddess hadn't seen that I had cheated at the test in maths the week before.

_Come to me_.

"Where are you, Mother?" I asked. 'Mother' is the wiccan title for Goddess, or a importat person. A strong light appeard infront of me. At least I was smart enough to understand that I should step into or follow the light somehow. When I stepped into the light, I appeard in a cave-looking room. In the middle of the room there sat a woman with crossed legs. The woman wore a black-blue dress that reminded me of a starless night. Her hair black, straight and hanged down to her waist. I swear that my jaw dropped.

_Ella Clineton, preistess over the Purple Circle, I welcome thee._

"Mother, am I dead?" I asked. I was surprisingly calm.

_No, daughter, you are far from dead. Your journey has only begun._

"But you _are _the Goddess, right?"  
The woman smiled.

_I have many names, daughter. Gaia, for an example._

"Who are you _now?_" a very unmannerly question, but the Goddess smiled warmly against me.

_You will know me as Nyx, the goddess of the night. You'll be the guide, but you'll also be the enemy, the fooled and the lost._

"Goddess, what do you mean? Who could I guide? I am barely ready to be preistess to my own coven!" the tears burned at the inside of my eyelids.

_You are Marked, daughter, you are meant for this. Remember the gift_

"I don't understand... The gift? And the bus... Where's Lisa?" the gift? At once I thought of... no, it couldn't be possible. I had some sort of, well, talent to make people do things for me. I could talk them into things, that they maybe'd regret later. But the Goddess couldn't mean that, could she? Suddenly I wanted to panick, where was Lisa? And Julia? Again the Goddess smiled at me.

_Lisa is fine. You'll meet her again, daughter._  
I sighed with relief.

"And Julia?" I asked. The Goddess looked sad.

_I am sorry, daughter. But she's only your first sacrifice to your new life._

"New life? Mother..?" what did she mean with 'new life'?

_You are now a vampyre, daughter. That's what the Mark at you forehead means.  
_I touched the crescent.

"Mother, what do you-" but the Goddess rose up, and leaned towards my forehead.

_Farewell, daughter.  
_The Goddess kissed the crescent, and again everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Pheew, that took a while, didn't it? Well, I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter of 'Charmer's Mark'!)**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

When I awoke, I had no idéa of where I were. My first thought was _hospital_, but soon I understand that it couldn't be like that. It just wasn't a hospital. I laid in a bed, and in a bed next to me Lisa laid. Further away, another girl laid in a bed. Beside there bed an old woman sat, and singed in a different language. But something was, well, _wrong_. The crescent at her forehead was not as before, it was more like... okay, before it had just been a conture, but now the crescent was complete.  
"Lisa?" I asked, and noticed that my voice was strained. "What has happend to your crescent?"

"I'd hope that you could answer that question, Ella Clineton." a woman's voice replied. At once when I heard her voice, I knew that she would be beutiful. I looked up. The woman had big, perfectly shaped eyes in a dark, green colour. Her face was heart-shaped, and her skin was in that cream-white tune that you only sees in old portraits. The womans hair was dark red- not as Lisa's , which was brighter- but more like alburn, and it hanged down in perfect curls at her shoulders. And- was I going crazy?- at her forehead there was a crescent, just as Lisa's. The difference was that she also had tatus that surronded her eyebrows, and continude down to her high cheekbones. Once again the word _vampyre_ appeard in my head.

"Sorry?" I asked, and understood that I probably sounded very dumb.

"No fledgling has ever gotten a Mark like one of you three." it was clear that the woman meant me, Lisa and another person.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idéa about where I am, who you are and... well, I barely know anything right now. I don't mean to be rude, but could someone, maybe you, _please _explain?" I probably sounded even more like an idiot.

"Of course." the woman smiled sofly. Damn it, she was _really _beutiful. "You are at the House of Night. I am Neferet, high preistess of the House of Night. You got Marked by a Tracker, and he took you and your friend here."

"And the House of Night is..?" jeez, I was really unmannerly. Neferet, the high preistess, snickered.

"House of Night is a school for fledgling vampyres. You are here because of your own safety." she replied. Fledgling vampyres?

"So... am I a vampyre?" I said. Once again Neferet smiled.

"No, not yet. And maybe not ever, but the Mark at you forehead is a good sign." she replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Not all fledglings gets vampyres." Neferet looked a little sad, "Some can't take the Change, and then they... dies.". She talked about human- sorry, _vampyre_- lifes as if it was about some sort of... well I don't know, animal. Like a cow, or something.

"Ells?" Lisa mumbled sleepily, "What's happening?". Neferet smiled towards Lisa.

"Welcome to the House of Night, Lisa Ross." she said, and Lisa groaned.

"The House of _what?_" she asked.

"Your room-mates can explain more." Neferet said, "But I guess you're hungry. You can go with Zoey here-" she pointed at the girl in the corner of the room. Then she looked like she had forgotten something. "But first, would you like to change name? Because you can, I if you'd like.". Lisa and I glanced at eachother.

"Medea." I replied, "Medea Coruscanstella." Neferet nodded, and turned to Lisa. Suddenly, when Neferets eyes reached Lisa's, Lisa turned pale.

"I-I... hm, Eliza Hall." she stammered. Lisa almost shook, as if she was freezing.

"Lisa?" I asked worried, "Are you alright?" Lisa/Eliza blinked.

"Oh, nothing!" she said, and smiled towards me. I wasn't convinced.

"Sorry, but _one _last thing. Eliza- your mentor is proffessor Lenobia. You'll meet her later. And Medea... I am your mentor." Neferet added, "But take Zoey here with you. and go to the school resturant. Just take to the left, and you'll find it for sure."

"Thank you, eh... mrs? Miss? Madam..?" I replied nerveousley. Neferet smiled.

"Neferet is enough, Medea." she said with a smile. I shrugged.

"Okay, m... I meant Neferet." I said, and took Lisa/Eliza's hand. Lisa/Eliza and I went to the girl and the old woman in the corner of the room.

"Hi." I said to the girl in the bed, and stretched out my hand. "My name is Medea Coruscanstella." The girl blinked shocked.

"Eh... hi." she replied and took my hand, "Zoey Redbird."

"Sylvia Redbird." the old woman said and smiled towards Lisa/Eliza and me.

"Eliza Hall." Lisa/Eliza said and stretched out her hand.

"Pleasure." Zoey said, and we burst out into laughter. It all felt so bizzare.

"I'm leaving now, Zoey-bird." the old woman, adressed as Sylvia Redbird, said and kissed Zoey's forehead. Then Sylvia left.

"We are supposed to take you to the... eh, shool resteurant." I continude, after that we had laughed.

"You meant the cafeteria?" Zoey asked. I shook my head.

"No, she said school resteurant." I answerd. Zoey rose up from her bed.

"Then we better gets to that school resteurant." she said, and Lisa/Eliza and I snickered.

After a few minutes (and after that we had asked some sort of country-girl, Stevie Rae, whom now followed us), we reached the cafeteria... Uh, sorry, I meant school resteurtant.

"And this is the school resteurant!" the country-girl said. Wow, I rarely met someone so hyper as her. I tried to give Eliza a _what-do-you-think-about-her_ look, but she didn't see me. Instead, she looked around the room with widened eyes. Okay, sure, it was cool -no, scratch that- _awesome_, but she did make it a really big deal. I mean like a really big deal. At last, I got tired of her, and elbowed her.

"What?" she whispered.

"What are you making such a big deal of?" I snapped lowly.

"Can't you see it?" she whispered.

"See what?"

"The pictures."

"The _pictures?_"

"Yes." Eliza replied, "Can't you see them? I think... I think that they depict peoples personalities."

"Okay..." I had no idéa about how to answer that. I had heard a lot- and now I mean alot- about auras, but what the hell was she talking about.

"For an example yours... I see a moon over a beach..." Eliza replied.

"Cool!" I said.

"Are you two coming?" Stevie Rae asked, "I'm really hungry!"

"Sure." I said, and took a try.

"What's for dinner?" Zoey asked.

"Spaghetti and meatsauce..." Stevia Rae replied, and sniffed in the air. "And... mmm, yes! Extra garlic!"

Eliza, Zoey and I exchaged looks.

"What is it?" Stevie Rae asked.

"But we are _vampyres_, aren't we?" I said, "Aren't we suppoused to... I don't know, dislike garlic?"

Stevie Rae shrugged. "Just a fable." she said. "And we're not vampyres, we are vampyre _feldglings_."

"Sure then." I said and loaded my plate with food. "But blood, then? Is that a fable, too?"

"Nope."  
Once again, Zoey, Eliza and I exchanged looks.

"Seriousley?" Zoey asked. Stevie Rae roled her eyes.

"Why would I say it, otherwise?" she replied. Eliza, Zoey and I burst out laughing.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"You're just kidding." Eliza said between her giggles.

"No..." Stevie Rae said.

"Oh..." I replied, as I bumped into something- or _someone_- and spilled all of the food over the person. The blonde girl shrieked.

"That's Vuitton, you idiot!" she yelled at me.

"Whoopsie, my bad." I snapped. The gang of girls behind her gasped.

"That's Aphrodite." Stevie Rae whispered to me, "Watch out... or you'll get in trouble."

I ignored her. "Aphrodite, am I right?"

"Why do you ask?" the girl, adressed as Aphrodite, asked. Jeez, I already hated her. Probably-not-naturally-blonde hair, designer clothing... Urk! Not because it's _wrong _with dyed hair and designer clothes, but together with that attiutde it certainly is the typical bitch.

"Just wondered." I replied coldly, then I looked down at her shirt. "By the way, you got some food there."

I turned around, and walked away.

"I am _not _done with you!" she yelled. I turned around again.

"Yeah?" I said, "You lick your friends!"

Suddenly, I noticed that everyone was watching us. _What so ever_, I thought. Aphrodite dropped her try- just like that!- turned around, and literally _licked_ the girl next to her's cheek.

"Eeew!" the girl- and most of the people in the local- exclaimed. The everyone stared at _me_. Of course. Even Eliza, Zoey and Stevie Rae! I shrugged.

"You didn't have to take it literally." I said to Aphrodite. Some people begun to snicker or laugh, and some at a table infact applauded. Stevie Rae showed us to that table. Zoey, Eliza and I settled down at that table.

* * *

**(A/N That was it! See you soon, I hope!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I just want to add that yes, I do like _Wicked_, _Septimus Heap_, _Harry Potter_, _Halestorm_, Three Days Grace... and all thos other 'nerdy' things I've claimed that I like.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**(Eliza's POV)**

* * *

As soon as we had settled down- Zoey, Ella (sorry, _Medea_), Stevie Rae and I- settled down at a table. Quicker than I could react, Medea had began to eat her food. But that was only natural, I was used to it. I begun to thoughtfully eat my food, and watched the persons at the table's 'pictures' (the things that soared over/beside everyone). Stevie Rae's 'picture' was a corn field in dawn, the black girl, adressed as Shaunee, had a fire. Erin, Shaunee's 'twin', had a creek. Well, I saw a lot. But there had only been one 'picture' that had scared me; _Neferets_. A shaded crescent, almost totally black. If that didn't mean something bad, I didn't knew what possibly could be bad. We ate for a while, but then Medea mentioned something that I hadn't realized;  
"What are you _staring _at?" she asked. The most people at the table looked as they felt guilty.

"Sorry," the boy, Damien, said, "But your tatoo's are... Different."

"Thanks a lot." Medea said coldly.

"I didn't mean like that!" Damien exclaimed. Medea pursed her lips.

"What did you mean, then?" Medea asked.

"I- I meant we- have never seen tatoo's like that before." Damien answerd. I didn't listen really, honestly. Medea opend her mouth to answer, but someone laid an hand at her shoulder.

"Medea." Neferet said, "I'd like to... change some words with you."

"Sure!" Medea replied, and rose up. "See you later, Slicey!"  
The nickname shocked me. I had never had one before.

"See you, Maddie!" I tried to reply, but Medea and Neferet had already left.

"Why do Neferet want to speak with her again?" Shaunee asked. I shrugged.

"Medea is a wiccan; and she was preistess in her coven." I suggested, "That may be a reason."

"She was a _what?_" Stevie Rae, Damie, Shaunee and Erin exclaimed. Even Zoey looked shocked.

"She was a preistess." I repeated.

"That explains..." Shaunee begun.

"Everything." Erin finished her sentence. We were all silent for a while.

"Hello." Medea said, and we all looked up.

"What did she want you?" I asked.

"Nothing speciall." Medea replied, "Well... you are going to share room with Stevie Rae, and Zoey and I are going to share."

Stevie Rae smiled at me, and I smiled back. Medea glanced at Zoey.

"I'm done." she- Medea- said, and took her try. Then she came back again, without the try, of course.

"I'm done, too." Zoey said. Medea glanced at Zoey again.

"I can show you to our room." she said. Zoey looked shocked.

"Okay." she replied, and Medea guided her out. I looked after them. What had happend to Medea?

* * *

**(Medea's POV)**

* * *

I guided Zoey to our room. When I opend the door, both Zoey and I cried out in shock. There, on the floor, stood two of suitcases plus a shoulder bag. I could at once see that they were mine; they were decorated with lots and lots of stickers. Also Zoey's stuff was there, but that didn't surprise me very much; she seemed to have family. Fine, I had family too, but they didn't know that I was there. I knelt down beside the suitcase with the huge _Wicked_ sticker, and opend it. There were some close, some movies, my computer, some of my posters and set of my favourite books, such as _Septimus Heap_, _Harry Potter_, _The Da Vinci Code_ and _Wicked: The Life And The Times of The Wicked Witch of the West._ I opend the other suitcase and there laid some more clothes, some makeup, all my hair care-stuff, some of my jewelry, some of my shoes and all of my favourite CD's. Whoever had packed my stuff had to know that I was a Magyker (_Septimus Heap_-fan), Potterhead (please, tell me that you know that it means _Harry Potter-_fan) and that I loved _Wicked_. Even Zoey seemed to be happy with that her stuff was there. When I had looked at all the things that was in my bags, I looked around the room. There were two beds, two wardrobes, two desks, a CD-player and an armchair. I looked at the CD's and wondered if Zoey would appreciate the _Wicked _soundtrack. Probably not. I picked up a CD from _Three Days Grace_ and one from _Halestorm_. Which one would a vampyre fledglling listen to? I picked the _Halestorm_ CD, and pulled it into the CD-player. The I putted on my favourite song, and closed my eyes as the song started.

_In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart...  
You're goody-two-shoes, prude is a work of art!_

The singers voice boomed out of the speakers. Zoey looked at me, and I opend my eyes.

"They're good!" she said, "What is the band called?"

"Halestorm." I replied. We continued to listen to the song.

_But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah, you know I'm not so innocent!_

_Better beware, go bump in the night. __  
__Devil may care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can't resist me,  
Soon though you,  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!_

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_  
_Oh god!_  
_Say hello to something scary,_  
_The monster in your bed,_  
_Oh god!_  
_Just give in and you won't be sorry,_  
_Welcome to my evil side,_  
_Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_

_I can be the bitch,_  
_I can play the whore,_  
_Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more._  
_A touch of wicked,_  
_A pinch of risk-ay,_  
_Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy_

"Wow." Zoey said when we had listened to the song. "Oh, you seem to be so... so..."

"Tough?" I suggested, and laughed.

"Yeah." Zoey replied, "Kinda'..."

"You think?" I asked and laughed again, "Just wait..."  
I picked up the _Wicked _soundtrack, and exchanged it with the _Halestorm_ CD. I choosed one of my favourite songs, called _Loathing_, and begun to sing along with my favourite character, Elphaba.

"_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz._" I sung, "_But of course I'll care for Nessa..._" Then I waited for the Galinda-voice to sing it's part. "_For I know that's how you'd want me to respond... Yes. There's been some confusion, for you see my roomate is..._" I looked at Zoey, who barely could stop herself from laughing. The Galinda-voice sung it's part, and the I added "_Blonde_"  
As the Glinda's voice started to sing again, I threw myself over the shoulder bag and picked out the _Wicked_ manus that laid there and handed it to Zoey. I showed her the page where _Loathing _was.  
"Sing as Galinda." I told her.

"But I don't know the-"

"Try." I said, and in chorus we sang;

"_What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name... Yes! Loathing! Unadulturated loathing! For..._"

"_Your face_." Zoey sung.

"_Your voice_." I sung.

"_Your clothing!_" Zoey sung. We laughed. Then someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

* * *

**(A/N That was it! Goodbye!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Yes, my Quick Quizes do exist in the reality. It's fun, you really should try sometime!)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

**(Medea's POV)**

* * *

"There you are, Maddie!" Eliza exclaimed and hugged me.

"Slicey!" I replied and hugged her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked me.

"We just sang some song." Zoey said.

"_Wicked_, I suppouse?" Eliza replied, and laughed.

"You know me." I told her. Eliza roled her eyes.

"'Course I do!" she said.

"And I thought you liked _Wicked_." I added a little reproachfully.

"I love _Wicked!_" Eliza said.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Prove it!" I replied. Eliza groaned.

"Not _again_." she muttered.

"Quick Quiz!" I howled, ignoring her previous reply. "What is the name of the Wicked Witch of the East!?"

"Nessarose 'Nessa' Thropp." Eliza replied feeble.

"Right!" I shouted, "What is the Winkie Prince that Galinda and Elphaba falls in love with named?!"

"Fiyero." Eliza sighed.

"Exellent!" I giggled, "What is the Munchkin boy that later become the Tinman named?"

"Beck..?" Eliza tried.

"Wrong!" I yelled, "Boq! His name is Boq! Quick Quiz over!"  
Eliza sighed with relief and Zoey could barely stand, since she laughed that much.

"What?" I asked, "In my world, Quick Quizes are normal."

Zoey and Eliza giggled.

"Eliza?" the blonde country-girl entered the room. Damn it, I had forgotten her name.

"Hi, Stevie Rae!" Eliza said. Right, the name was Stevie Rae.

"Hi!" I said, smiling widely towards her. She looked shy.

"Hello, preistess." she replied, putted her fist at her shoulder and bowed. How on earth could she know that I had been preistess in my Wicca-coven? I scratched my hair.

"Y'know you can call me Medea." I said. Jeez, the poor girl was almost trembling. I put an hand on her shoulder, but I shouldn't have done that. At once, I felt a feeling... Not at all connected with the situation. I felt upset and overwhelmed, as if I was going to meet an very important person.I gasped, and took away my hand from Stevie Rae's shoulder. Appereantly, I was very pale, because Zoey said;

"Medea, are you alright? You look very pale."

"Oh, I'm fine." I replied. But I wasn't fine, not at all. Was that Stevie Rae's feelings I had felt? And if it was Stevie Rae's feelings I had felt, why hadn't I felt Eliza's feelings when I touched her?

"I'm fine." I repeated, and stumbled backwards. Fortunatley, Eliza caught me and made me sit down in the armchair.

* * *

**(Zoey's POV)**

* * *

Sure, I liked my new roommate, even though she seemed to be alittle... _different_. But I like her, I really did!  
"It doesn't really seem as you're alright." I said to Medea, my roommate, who sat in the armchair.

"But I am." she said, and looked me right in the eyes. "You know I am, Zoey."  
I don't know what happend, I just had to believe her. For a few seconds, everything seemed to get foggy.

"Yes, you are alright." I replied, but then I blinked. _No!_ Something inside me yelled, _She is not!_

"No, you're not." I added.

"Yes I _am_." Medea said. Just for a short moment, her eyes glimmered in purple, yellow and then green. Then they returned back to their usual, blue color. Once again, everything went foggy. This time it was even more foggy, so foggy I almost forgot where I were.

"Maybe she is alright, after all." I mumbled and tried to look away. But I couldn't. Medea smiled towards me.

"Exactley." she said.

* * *

**(Eliza's POV)**

* * *

I didn't like what Medea did at all. And I knew she did something, I did. She had used the same tactic even since... well, as long as I could remember. Maybe it wasn't that strong before, but it often had worked very well. For an example in seventh grade, she had made one of the boys that had been in love with her to draw some sort of symbol (I don't remember what it was for a symbol) and then write the word _Freak_ at a girls locker. Then she had threatened the boy, and said that if he told _anyone_ about it, she would tell everyone about his 'secret'. I know, now I did make it sound as if she was some sort of bully, but she wasn't. Really. The girl had for sure did things twice as bad as Medea _towards _Medea. And towards others also... But however, I didn't like the way Medea manipulated Zoey.  
"But Medea, I don't-"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm alright?" Medea almost snapped, jumped up and did a little dance. "See!? I'm fine!"  
I knew that it wasn't worth to argue with her now, she was too upset.

"Fine, let's say you're alright." I sighed.

"I think we really should go to our rooms." Stevie Rae, my roommate said. I nodded.

"Sure thing, Stevie Rae." I replied, "Goodnight, Maddie!"

"Goodnight, Slice." Medea said, and Stevie Rae and I went to our room.

* * *

**(A/N And I almost forgot! Merry Christmas, everyone!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Well, happy new year (okay, it's not new year _yet_ but very soon...)**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**(Medea's POV)**

* * *

This might sound weird, but however; Zoey and I awoke six o'clock. Or _I_ awoke six o'clock, it took about five minutes for me to make Zoey wake up. At last, I had to do a foul trick. I went to the bathroom and filled a glass of water.

"Zoey!" I shouted, quite lowly, "Zoey, your hair is burning!"'

"Hmm... eh, what?" she mumbled. I threw the glass of water at her. Zoey shrieked when the water hitted her and I laughed at her.

"What was that good for?" she asked me as she sat up. I shrugged.

"You didn't wake up." I answered. Zoey grimaced and I smirked. Zoey groaned.

"I hate water in the morning." she muttered.

"You do?" I asked, "Well, it isn't exactley _morning_. It's more like _evening_."

"_What?_"

"Whatever, go shower now." I said, ignoring her confused expression. "We have six lessons today."

"Shower." she mumbled, then shook her face. "What did I just do?"

I laughed. "Just go shower."

"Okay." she said and went to our bathroom. When she had closed the door and I heard the water in there, I checked her suff. It was my job, wasn't it? But I didn't find anything interessting, really. When I heard that the shower in the bathroom, I hurried to close hur suitcase. Zoey sighed when she came out of the shower.

"Oh, I love to shower in the morning." she said. I laughed.

"Really?" I replied, "'Cause you just said that you _hated_ water in the morning."

Zoey smiled. "Nah, I was just kdding."

I shrugged. "It's my turn, now." I just said and went into the bathroom, with some of my clothes. There already was towels in there, so I didn't care about to go back into the room and fetch my own. Instead, I went into the shower and pulled on the water. I made sure that it was really cold then I imagined the water cleaning my body from every feeling, every good and every bad. Then I stepped out of the shower. I looked myself in the mirror. Shocked, I shrugged back. I don't want to sound egoistic, but I looked _perfect_. My face was totally cleaned from all those disgusting pimples and _awful_ freckels **(A/N no offence, really)**, and my skin was pale. I've always been quite pale, but this was... different. The blue Mark almost seemed to radiate. I was _beautiful_. When I was done with watching myself, I pulled on my clothes; just a simple, white t-shirt and tights. I had left the schooluniform's skirt and jacket in my wardrobe. When I went into the room again, Zoey had already dressed up, with schooluniform and everything. I opend my wardrobe and there was- just as Neferet had said- my schooluniform. Smiling to myself, I picked out my skirt and jacket. She had also said that the vampyres wasn't that picky, and everything they really wated one to wear was the jacket. On the jacket, the emblem for the third former's was embroidered; Nyx's Labyrinth. Neferet had told me that it symbolized the circular nature of life and the beauty of our belief that though all bodies must die, life itself is eternal and never-ending. I pulled the jacket and the skirt on, then I admired Nyx's Labyrinth again. I mean, it was truly beautiful, right tover my heart and it was silverthreads and everything and... oh. I sighed.

"We got to eat breakfast." I said to Zoey, who nodded.

"I hope they have cereals." she said.

"_What?_" I frowned.

"I love cereals!" Zoey replied. I laughed again and sheugged. I think they have.

"But," Zoey added, "Won't you use makeup?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm happy with how I look." I said. And that was true. Once again, I sound egoistic, _but _I really looked beautiful. Zoey shrugged.

"Do what you want." she replied. Suddenly, I remembered the shedules that laid in my shoulderbag.

"Wait!" I exclaimed and grabbed my shoulderbag, "Here's your shedule."

"Oh." she said, and looked at her schedule. I looked at my own, I didn't exactley remember all the details, but anyways:

* * *

**Lesson 1-** Vampyre Sociology  
Teacher: Neferet  
**Lesson 2- **Drama  
Teacher: Nolan

_or_

Art, room 312. Teacher: Doner.

_or_

Music for beginners. Room 314. Teacher: Vento.  
**Lesson 3- **Litterature. Room 214. Teacher: Penthesileia.  
**Lesson 4- **Fencing. Teacher:

**LUNCH**

**Lesson 5- **French. Room 116. Teacher: Doner.  
**Lesson 6- **Riding for beginners. Teacher: Lenobia.

* * *

"Do you have _french?_" Zoey wondered, when she gazed at my schedule. Then she gazed further down on my paper, and then I saw it too. Under **Lesson 6**_, _someone had written ,with a very elegant handwriting;

* * *

_**Lesson 7- **Privacy lesson. Teacher: Neferet._

* * *

"You remember that Eliza told you I am... was preistes over my coven?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Well, the privacy lesson has a little to do with that." I lied. Zoey nodded her head. Appereantly she believed me.

"Okay." she said, "That sounds logical."

I nodded. "But let's go down and eat some breakfast. I'm starving!"

* * *

**(A/N Yeah, that was it... However, I you now are reading this and has read _all _the previous chapters; _thank you!_)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N This chapter may be short, but it is to my very good friend, who's birhtday was yesterday, Lisa/Eliza/Slicey. Since I know that you're reading this, Slicer, I just want to thank you for being my BEST friend EVER. As said, Slicey, this chapter is for you.)**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

**(Eliza's POV)**

* * *

_She choked Zoey. Medea. I could not understand how, but she did. Black tatoo's meandered down from the complete crescent which was at her forehead down her throat, her nextuntil bare back, her arms, her neck... almost over all her body. And the tatoo's were black, not blue. From Medea's mouth a black, fog-looking, tounge-looking something stretched out over Zoey's face. Zoey herself was pale and shook, as if it was very cold. _

"_Please..." Zoey tried. Her voice was strained and her hands were trembling when she tried to get Medea's hand of her throat. The blak, tounge-looking thing slapped away her hands from Medea's, then returned to her face. _

"_You will die, Zoey-bird." Medea hissed out with a demonic voice. "And where's your dear Nyx now, when you are just about to die?"_

"_She can't affect... can't affect choices." Zoey whispered and tried to kick Medea. Medea laughed coldly. _

"_Oh, silly little Zoey-bird." she said. Medea lowered her left hand that was on Zoey's throat and allowed the tounge to slip down there. The tounge scratched a hole at Zoey's throat. Medea licked her lips and moved her face closer to Zoey's throat._

"_Stop!" I couldn't help, but yell. How? How could Medea just do like that? Medea turned around. Her eyes, which for the moment was purple, glimmered. She smiled at me. _

"_What is wrong, Slicey?" she wondered sweetly, "Do my habits... disgust you?" _

"_You can't do like this!" I said, "C'mon, Maddie, please-"_

_Medea rose her hand to silence me. "Just don't look, if you do not... enjoy this." she replied, and leant forward to drink Zoey's blood. Zoey shrieked, her eyes wide with shock, disgust and fear. _

"_Medea!" at first I didn't remember the voice. But when Neferet entered the room, I certainly did. Neferet looked slightly angry._

"_What didn't I tell you?" she hissed. Medea letted Zoey go. _

"_Get rid of everyone else before Zoey." Medea replied, guiltily, "Sorry." _

"_Nevermind, nothing has went wrong yet." Neferet said, "Just do what you are supposed do."_

_Smiling, Medea turned towards me._

"_Eliza." she said, still smiling. "Just... sleep." _

"_Medea, stop!" I shouted. Medea's smile widened._

"_Sleep, Eliza." she said. Everything begun to be hazy. "Sleep."  
I couldn't stand it anymore, I just felt so... so sleepy. My eyes closed and I had to lay down and... _

When I awoke, my heart was thumping twice as hard as it should. That dream, it was horrable. I shuddered. Then I suddenly noticed it... country music. I groaned and roled over, so that I laid on my back.

"Wakey wakey!" Stevie Rae said with her Oklahoma-dialect. Shit, the girl was already dressed.

"Ya maybe should take a lil' shower?" she added, smiling.

"Yeah." I said and rose up from the bed.

* * *

**Medea's POV**

* * *

I didn't see Eliza until the Vampyre Sociology-class. She waved at me and I waved back. Then I settled down beside Zoey. Before she was able to say something, Neferet swept into the room. A bell rang five times somewhere, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Instead I watched Neferet. She wore a long, green dress with long sleeves. Over her left breast there was a goddess embroidered with silverthreads. Her auburn hair was surrounding her beautifil face. She smiled at the whole class.  
"Good evening, everyone." she said. Then she gestured towards Zoey, Eliza and me.  
"Class, this is Zoey Redbird, Eliza Hall and... Medea Coruscanstella."  
Neferet made a pause to give the class a moment to understand. "Today, we are going to read about the amazons. And that's a reason why I'm so glad that Medea is here. She was preistess before she came here to our House of Night."  
I could feel that everyone was staring at me.  
"So, Medea, what do you know about the amazons?"

"The amazons..." I said in a hestitating tune, "Were female-warrirors. They are often accused to be men-haters, thought they weren't. They were only very matriarcalic."

"That is correct." Neferet said, "Now, do anyone know if we got something left from the amazons?"  
Lots of people stretched up their hands and Neferet picked Damien.

"Yes, the way we shake hands." he replied. Neferet nodded.

"Very well." she said and nodded at Damien. "Very well, class, read page 63-75. Take notes, this will be on the test at the end of the semester."

I opend my textbook, just like everyone else, but Neferet stopped me.

"Medea, come with me." she said, and I followed while the whole class stared at me.  
_Great_, I thought as I followed Neferet out of the classroom.

* * *

**(A/N I just want to add that the Medea and Eliza are based on real persons (me and my friend, Lisa). SO, beofre you say anything about Medea and Eliza, please think of that. Just wanted to say that. _Adios!_)**


End file.
